hotline_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathon Hills
Jonathon is the main host of the Buddhism Hotline and was responsible for the creation of it upon 2015, Jonathon is also a criminal involved in the exploitation of mentally deficient workers along with committing several acts of assault, battery and kidnapping. Appearance Jonathon is a Caucasian American (presumably) though he claims to be half ("42%") African American citing Ancestry.com. He has brown hair and a average build. Personality Jonathon may appear to be benevolent at first but will quickly reveal his aggressive behavior upon hearing a Joke Caller (pronounced "Jock Caller") often violently convulsing and possibly performing sexual acts such as groping, it is not known why he convulses but it is obviously caused by uncontrollable anger. Jonathon is a Buddhist though he believes in a "corrupted" version of this believing that Green Peas are the only edible meal in Buddhism and often saying "Amen" at the end of prayers despite it being a Christian tradition this is quite ironic as the hearing of "Christ" "Jesus" or "God" will cause Jonathon to become angry and heavily so. Jonathon as previously mentioned is highly aggressive often taking out his anger on inanimate objects such as fake plants and decor. Jonathon also takes his anger out by physically abusing Mathis Miles as Mathis would be too meek to fight back. Jonathon has shown a love for the show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" reportedly having 42 copies of My Little Pony for the DS as told by Mike Hard (Former Co-Host); Jonathon later on has stated that Twilight Sparkle is his favorite character from the show. Jonathon appears to be highly egotistical believing himself to be incredibly intelligent and a prophet in Buddhism though this has no backing. History Jonathon Hills was born an orphan living in a orphanage for a large amount of time after his biological parents were killed in a car accident and soon became a Buddhist after being adopted by Buddhist foster children. Trivia * Jonathon took his wife's last name in his wedding, his "maiden" name is unknown. * Jonathon is possibly dyslexic as shown in his frequent mispronunciation of words. * Jonathon is quite weak as shown when he is frequently beaten by co-hosts such as Mathis Miles and Charlie Fraser so it is unknown how he is able to restrain these co-hosts in his basement; (according to theories), though it is most likely through deception. * It is unknown why Jonathon is unaware of topics pertaining to sexuality yet he claims to have been married. * It is unknown how Jonathon only subsists on a diet of only green peas and presumably for a very long time, but it may be because this self-imposed rule along with many others are broken. * Kent Kennedy has gone on stating that he believes that Jonathon may have gone to 'Naraka' (The Buddhist version of Hell) though 'Naraka' is stated to be temporary. * For some reason instead of calling obese people fat people he calls them "High Mass Individuals". * Jonathon hills is believed to be a cuck (according to theories), despite not knowing what a cuck is. * Jonathon's supposed real name is known to many as Wesley, though he denies this claim. * It is also HEAVILY speculated that Jonathon is a homosexual with evidence to back up this claim. * Jonathon has a rivalry with YouTube streamer by the name of Brittany Venti.